Devilish Desire
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Nellie's concealed feelings for the barber were revealed.  Her longing for the barber's touch has ended. Sweenett.


**A/N:** Hi guys. I have written some smut and I am quite proud of it. This is my first M rated Sweenett fic, so pelase bare with me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd

* * *

><p>"We could have a life, us two," Nellie started, hands on her hips, taking a step closer to the man who could just walkout on her within two seconds. "Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by."<p>

She knew she was challenging him. She knew she was going too far. But she waited too long for him. Over fifteen years- her waiting was done. Her waiting was good. She was good. And good things come to those who can wait.

Sweeney faced the window, uncaring and alone. He tuned out Mrs. Lovett the moment she walked in the door. He was in no mood to hear her constant chatter. But something triggered in his mind. He did not have anyone who cared about him since he was taken away.

Lucy had been the love of his life. His life. He cherished every moment, every second- with her. Now, she was gone, and so was his little lamb. A piece of his soul had bee ripped out of him. No one knew. No one noticed- except Mrs. Lovett. She understood him.

She helped him, cared for him, and went along with his plan to kill the judge. Heck, she even baked his customers into pies and served them below. They were a truly wicked pairing.

No, he thought, I will not have Mrs. Lovett walk all over me.

Sweeney wanted control. And he shall have it.

He turned to a pained face. Sweeney looked deeply into the tear-glazed eyes of the baker. Her eyes lingered on his searching for an answer. She whimpered with sorrow and heartache, broken in pieces from her barber's unresponsive state.

Turning to leave, a hard, calloused hand grasped her arm. Nellie gasped, and turned to Sweeney in shock. He took a step closer the the baker, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Heart pounding, Nellie could feel Sweeney's hot breath on her neck, sending a chill down her spine.

Sweeney's arm snaked around the baker. His hand settling perfectly in place on her lower back. She tilted her head back in pleasure letting out a soft moan.

Well-paced steps could be heard on the stairs, echoing louder as they came nearer. The bell on the tonsorial door dangled furiously as a desperate sailor barged through out of breath.

"Mr. Todd! I- oh." Anthony closed the door slowly as he backed into the wall beside it.

The barber and the baker looked up from their place, both hopelessly holding onto each other in a rapacious stance.

Nellie sprung upright with flushed cheeks. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry you had to see that," she exclaimed with a hand to her chest, catching her breath from embarrassment.

"Oh, er- sorry ma'am. I just must have a word with Mr. Todd. It's quite dire an-"

The sailor was cut off by a rough voice from behind the bewildered baker. He pushed her aside, making a clear and determined pathway to the startled sailor. He reached for one of his silver friends off of the vanity, opening it up with demonic threat.

"Now, now, Anthony," Sweeney tested, taking long strides to the sailor, sending his back into the wall once again. "I believe you should leave me to my... business." He growled, slowly maneuvering the razor to Anthony's throat. Sweeney looked back at the blushing baker as he said this.

"Mr. T, really, is tha-"

"Silence, pet." Sweeney snarled, whipping the razor from Anthony's jugular to Mrs. Lovett, leaving a thin cut on his neck sprouting precious rubies.

"Mr. Todd, please, this is truly quite urgent-"

Shooting the razor back at the sailor, now pressing it harder against his throat, holding back his desire to just slit his throat right then and there.

"Leave." Sweeney whispered harshly, taking his hands off of Anthony so he can have the opportunity to leave with fear and nothing else.

"Y-yes sir." Anthony stammered, backing into the door with his hand searching for the knob as he stared at the barber with fright. Fighting to get the door open, he finally succeeded, and dashed out without another word.

The door slammed shut and Sweeney spun around diabolically to his pet. Nellie gasped with fear. How could his mood change so drastically?

He walked towards her leisurely with beckoning arms. He took hold of her hips and pulled her harshly to his chest. Nellie moaned with delight and snatched his sultry neck desperate for more.

Sweeney nipped at her neck, taking in the delicious taste of his baker. He didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't care. He cared about nothing.

He was so alone for many years, and he was for sure not to changes his ways when he was in prison. He stayed faithful to his wife and daughter, but his need for a woman's touch only increased. It was all very desperate and pitiful. But it was all so very right.

The pairing were two infernal devilish beings. They were sickening, disgusting even. Dark secrets were welled up inside of them. Nellie's concealed feelings for the barber were revealed. Her longing for the barber's touch has ended.

Nellie's lips crashed onto Sweeney's, their groans echoing in unison. She tilted her head back to reveal her porcelain skin to the barber. He immediately took notice and hungrily bit and nipped at her skin, leaving light purple bruises without care.

Nellie leaned back, hitting her hip against the back of the barber's chair. Sweeney rammed her even further than she was into the back of the chair in attempt to get even closer to his pet. He groaned when his length rubbed against her inner thigh.

Tilting her head back with pure delight, she rested her hands on the arm rests to hold herself up. Her buckling knees were no use to her now.

"Oh, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney exclaimed with a moan, "you're eminently practical."

With this, he received pleasant sigh. "And appropriate as always?" Nellie played along.

Sweeney's hands greedily approached the strings of Nellie's corset. He fumbled with the ties, becoming more anxious with each try.

Nellie's desire grew hot in her bloomers with anticipation. There was no time for waiting now.

"D'you need help with that, love?" Nellie questioned.

"No!" Sweeney roared, whipping out a familiar razor to end this pleasurable agony. He tore open the front of her corset in one smooth, swift move, unveiling her ivory bosom. Nellie gasped at his actions, her chest rising and falling as her breath quickened.

"You women wear too bloody much," he stated.

He growled with hunger, his eyes widening- ready to devour his unlawful pet.

Nellie clasped Sweeney's dark tresses as he enclosed his lips around a pink bud. She made tight fists in his hair and pulled him closer to her bust.

His right hand traveled little by little up her torso to her breast, sending captivating signals to her sex. His other arms snaked around her naked waist, hand rested at the small of her back caressing the soft skin as he reached the petite plunge above her hip.

Nellie bucked her body toward the demon barber, wanting more.

"Ah, but didn't you say my love," Sweeney teased seductively, "good things come to those who can wait?"

Nellie whimpered into his neck as she pouted and pecked at his jaw. Sweeney groaned and massaged her breasts in return. Nellie gave out a squeal of satisfaction.

Sweeney's white shirt now clung to his torso, outlining the muscles that he developed from the harsh work in Botany Bay. The baker's hands fervently grasped the buttons of his shirt, desolate for the barber to shed some clothing.

Her hands stopped midway when the barber's hands clasped around her wrists.

She tried to break free from his grip, but he only managed to redden her skin. Nellie panted in frustration. "Please," Nellie pleaded with a moan.

He knew she was desperate for his touch. But he wanted to see the baker become impatient. He wanted to see her wail with discontent and defeat. He wanted her to beg.

His hot breath reached Nellie's ear. "Wait," he sneered. "You told me to wait. Now you must wait, or you'll never come again."

Nellie looked at Sweeney with an irritant look. She wanted him. She wanted him now.

A sly and mischievous smile spread across the barber's face. He opened his mouth to spill more tempting words, but was quickly silenced by a powerful, indigent kiss.

Her lips crashed into his, forcing him to open his mouth with her needy tongue. Their tongues intertwined as she melted into the barber's touch once again. He wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues dancing with each other as the pair nearly danced on their own; what with their knees giving out causing them to sway.

She was so close to him. She let her hands rake freely up and down his torso giving the barber shivers down his back.

Sweeney would not fall for this. Without hesitation, Sweeney grabbed hold of the baker's arms and pushed her backwards around to the front of the chair. Lips still on hers, he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth so slowly, it was almost painful. She bit her lip where he had as he released his grip. She nibbled on her lip, savoring his mischievous actions. Nellie dissolved into the chair in pure fulfillment.

And then, he was gone.

The air was suddenly colder without his presence. Nellie opened her heavy eye lids to see the barber a few feet away from her, razor in hand.

"What're you doing?" Nellie asked quizzically, suddenly remembering who she was dealing with.

He closed the razor and slid it into the holster on his trousers. A thin blanket of relief cascaded over the baker as his weapon was disarmed.

He unbuttoned his shirt leisurely, watching the baker's eyes grow narrow and alluring. They followed his every move.

He threw the shirt to the side and Nellie could not help but gaze at his chest. The sun began to set and it sent a beautiful gleam of rays to illuminate the barber. She was entranced.

Sweeney took his silver friend out of the holster again, displaying a vibe of threat. "What're you doing?" Nellie questioned again, fear rising in her heated state.

Many emotions were swimming through her head as the barber approached her half-exposed body.

He set both of his hands on either side of the baker, both leaning on the arm rests of the chair, a razors still in hand. "What is it you want, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked huskily.

Nellie looked into his eyes and she could see the impatient desire and want. Need.

"I want you, Sweeney." She breathed, leaning towards his figure.

"What do you want, pet?" He asked again, his face inches away from hers.

"I want you. I need you, Sweeney." Nellie exclaimed. Oh, she meant it.

"You need me?" Sweeney breathed, his lips brushing against her chiseled jaw.

"Yes," she moaned, giving into what he wanted.

Sweeney nipped at the corner of her jaw before he kneeled down to the floor. Putting the razor down, Sweeney took Nellie's hips into his hands and tugged at the top of her bloomers.

He pulled them off quickly with no remark or regret. He pushed her legs apart revealing her soaking sex.

Nellie rested her head on her shoulder, unable to do anything. She was like a doll, and he could have his way with her.

He picked up his razor with his left hand, and caressed a thigh with his other. He let the cool blade glide softly against her skin, breaking it to reveal the addictive blood.

Nellie shivered in painful delight as Sweeney made cuts this way and that over her thighs.

She felt him come closer as his mane tickled her skin. His tongue expertly lapped up the blood that oozed from the open cuts. She bucked towards his figure, wanting more.

His face was close- so close. He planted a soft kiss to her moist curls and worked his way up past her naval, past her voluptuous breasts, right to her plump lips.

Her hands found his belt and she tugged at it for him to get even closer. She growled into his mouth with lust. She grabbed his growing member through the tightened material and a deep groan escaped from his lips.

He pulled down his trousers, kicking them aside. The barber climbed on top of his baker and a high-pitched moan broke out of Nellie's mouth as his cock swept across her leg.

He whispered seductively into her ear, "good things come those who can wait, my pet."

With that, he slid his length all the way into Nellie and they both cried out in pleasure. He pulled her fiery red hair to one side as he thrusted deeper and deeper into the baker. A full, pale neck was exposed to his hungry eyes. He bit down so hard on her neck that he broke skin and drew blood.

It was hard for Nellie to handle the feelings and emotions that were coursing through her blood at this very moment.

Sweeney pulled Nellie out of the barber's chair, still inside her. Nellie found her back hitting wood roughly as Sweeney smashed her body into the wall.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist. She wanted all of him.

She through her head back as his pace quickened. Sweeney grunted as he pulled his length all the way out, and plunged back into her.

Her nails raked his back, not able to withhold the pleasure. She left thin red marks on his back; a pleasurable memory.

"Faster," Nellie panted. Sweeney ravished her neck and took a breast in one hand as he quickened the pace.

"Oh, Sweeney" Nellie breathed, resting her head on his toned shoulder.

Nellie's eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm was reached and let out a sharp wail of contentment. Sweeney followed through as Nellie clamped around his member, sending his seed far into the baker.

Sweeney leaned against the baker and Nellie let her head lean back on the wall, beat.

After a few moments of silence, Sweeney let Nellie untangle her legs from him, nearly falling has her knees buckled beneath her.

She gathered her ripped clothing that was scattered around the room.

"Here," Sweeney gestured, handing Nellie his white shirt.

"Thanks love," Nellie started, "you know, you might be needing more of these shirts."

Sweeney looked at the baker as he put his trousers back on. "Why is that?"

"Well, if you're going to keep ripping my clothes in two," Nellie teased, drifting off.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder."

* * *

><p>Review! Tell me what you think! :D<p> 


End file.
